


Pink Thing

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Inspired by Music, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, POV Duo Maxwell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--The most intimate relationship of all…





	Pink Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> Written for The Vault's 2005 Spring Songfic Challenge, inspired by xtc's 'Pink Thing'.

The front door to my apartment is shut and locked, but it's rocking on its hinges with a rhythm and a determination that shows it no mercy. I'm standing on the inside, my whole body weight leant back against it, shoulders to the wood, the back of my head pressing hard against the spy hole, obscuring it with my tangled hair. My legs are set apart and my bare feet planted firmly on the carpet. My eyes are half closed, my mouth wide open. Soft gasps escape me, breathy hiccups, stuttering out in time with the rocking of my body.  
  
I'm close - I'm _damned_ close!  
  
My pants and briefs lie in a pool around my ankles, my tee shirt's pulled back over my head, exposing my chest. It's heaving with effort; tiny trails of sweat are dripping down my sides. The skin around my nipples is flushed, and they're both fiercely erect, glistening with the saliva I've spread from between my fingers. Only seconds ago, I was pinching them to submission, teasing them until my head swam and my teeth gritted - then I was distracted on to another task. Glancing down through my damp lashes, I can see that the muscles of my belly are drawn tight, supporting my trembling body, and my knees are shaking with the tense anticipation.  
  
Oh God, it's such a _good_ feeling…  
  
One of my hands is braced against the door behind me, holding me upright. The other is clamped round my cock, pumping furiously at the red, swollen flesh; teasing the drops of pre-cum out of the slit, to slide and lubricate around the shaft.  
  
Did I say I was close? Sorry if I repeat myself - it's difficult enough to make any comment, let alone a coherent one!  
  
I'm at the mercy of my own body - I'm being both driven and drawn by a relentless, tyrannical master. And that master is one of my own appendages - it's part of my own, precious flesh; nestled as a perfect fit in my palm; throbbing its demands; spitting soft, viscous liquid in early promise of its kiss.  
  
You get the picture.  
  
The feeling is anguished _bliss_! It's as lyrical as poetry; as intangible as magic; as animalistic as sharp teeth tearing at raw meat. And what a helpless victim I am! Captivated by nothing but pure desire. And frighteningly willing to surrender to it.  
  
The rooms of the apartment are deserted and silent in the background, but I know that I'm gasping, and that my blood is pumping round my body in rhythm with my strokes. It bubbles down my veins, and knocks at my chest like raised knuckles on a wooden door.  
  
Then I realize that the hammering of my heart _is_ , in fact, a knocking at my door. Sharp - peremptory. No-one at work knows I'm back home early; all the neighbours are out; and no-one delivers mail at this time of day, for God's sake! I grit my teeth even tighter, biting my lip to keep in the whimpers, and I ignore the distraction.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
A small groan escapes me. There are distractions, you see, and there are _distractions._ Heero Yuy is of the latter category.  
  
"Duo, I know you're there. Answer at once!"  
  
The _so close_ feeling stutters with hesitation. The pads of my fingertips itch with damp frustration.  
  
"Is there a problem, Duo? The spy hole appears to be blocked."  
  
_Shit…_ My only concession is to move around so that I'm no longer leaning directly on the door, but on the wall beside it. My strokes have become slower, my hand cautious of interruption. But my cock is still weeping for attention; it doesn't calm down as easily as my head. It bounces angrily in my palm, demanding _more_! If indulged, it promises ecstasy like never before - if frustrated, it threatens the direst and most painful agony. What sort of choice is _that_? I glance sideways, slyly. There's the slightest glint of trapped light through the spy hole, as if a body is moving around out there.  
  
"Go away, Heero," I grunt. "There's no problem." Oh, indeed, there is _not_! Just the _rapture_ of my fingers, gripped at just the right tension, just the right speed! I will _not_ have anyone disturb such deliciously wicked pleasures…  
  
He doesn't go away. He very rarely does _anything_ I demand of him.  
  
"What are you _doing_ , Duo? What the hell's that noise? Are you _ill_ or something?"  
  
"Nooo…" It's all I can do to squeeze the words out through my dangerously dry throat.  
  
"Are you laughing, Duo? Is something amusing you?"  
  
_Brilliant joke, Heero. You should be on the stage…_  
  
"No - come to think of it - it sounds more like you're _sobbing_ …"  
  
"Not yet," I hiss. But any fucking minute _now_ … My hand is moving of its own volition, determined to pick up speed again. Nature will not be thwarted! _Arghhh…,_ how my fingers squeeze so cruelly round the crown -  
  
The voice outside the door is louder, as if Heero has leant his mouth against the wood; as if he's peering at me through it. "Where are your clothes, Duo? You're only half dressed! Jeez - are you doing what I _think_ you're doing? Your hand is where I _think_ it is?"  
  
_What's with the inquisition?_ "How can you possibly see what you _think_ I'm doing, Heero? The door's locked…"  
  
"This is a two way spy hole, Duo - remember how I adapted it, six months ago?"  
  
Fuck, _now_ I do! There'd been some kind of security alert in the whole building - it all seemed to make sense at the time for Heero to be able to check into my apartment whenever he was passing. I'm revisiting the wisdom of that decision right about _now_ …  
  
"I can't believe what I'm seeing! You're playing with yourself! Jerking off - and in the _hallway,_ for God's sake! You should be ashamed of yourself - it's a disgraceful way to carry on…"  
  
"You don't have to watch," I groan. My thumb sneaks down to the base of my cock, massaging the creases in amongst the curling hairs. My little finger nudges underneath at my sagging balls. They shudder with delight, the sac rolling up against its touch like a tiny kitten's head, seeking a petting.  
  
There's a soft, low whistle from outside in the corridor. "Look at your face, Duo! Flushed; sweating. Have I arrived at a critical time? I imagine that you're quite close to completion by now…"  
  
My flushed face grimaces. My shoulders are now the only things holding me up against the wall; both hands are playing with any part of my crinkling, sweating flesh that I can find. One pumps me steadily; the other has crept behind my ass and is teasing a fingertip into my puckered hole. I start slightly at the touch, and my vision blurs a little further - it's such a fabulous invasion; the digit is warm and mischievous. It reaches up into me, _seeking_ the place it knows so well. I wonder if I'm truly in charge of my own limbs, or if they call the shots entirely. Don't care at this very moment, to tell you the truth! The coils of climax are teasing at the tops of my thighs, and my muscles start to shake. The vibration is beginning to travel down into my groin. "Maybe I am close," I growl. "Fuck all to do with _you_ , Heero…"  
  
He's oblivious to my hostility. "You know in some places it's a sin, Duo? Bodily self-abuse. You, of all people should know that -"  
  
"So go pray for me," I growl.  
  
He laughs, also softly. It's a rich sound, and it resonates with my movements. "Looks like you're not going to _stop_ this anyway, are you? Despite me here?"  
  
Like hell I will. "It's my apartment, Heero; my hallway..."  
  
"Your cock…" he whispers  
  
_You said it!_  
  
"Your hot, swelling, thick cock." He seems to be saying it again, in that throaty, gasping way he sometimes has. "Your shining, glorious cock…"  
  
Huh? Right. _Can't muster up a coherent response to that Heero. You were always top marks on observation, though._  
  
"Stroke it, Duo… don't you want to go faster? Harder? Tighter?" Even through the gasps, he's perfectly articulate. "Where's your other hand, Duo? It's teasing you, I can tell - I can _see_ , from the way you're doubled up against the wall. Sliding in and out, forcing itself in, sucking its way out. In rhythm with the grip round such a strong, greedy shaft." I swallow another whimper. "Can you feel the drops of seed, Duo? I can see them bubbling at the tip - see them glinting in amongst the sweat on the rest of your body. It spits at you, Duo - it's like weeping; like tears of pent-up frustration and need."  
  
_Jeez,_ I think. Then I _can't_ think; it's rushing like a hurricane, it's swamping me like a torrent, it's dragging nerve endings in its wake like a stampeding herd of -  
  
There's a groan from outside my door, loud enough for me to hear even over the bloodbeat thrumming in my ears. "How does it feel, Duo? Are you coming now? Is the tension in your groin unbearable – or does it go even _deeper_?"  
  
I can only manage a gargled moan. My hand flies faster, up and down, the flesh rippling in my palm, my ass rubbing against the wallpaper, probably creating a bald patch on the textured surface that I'll never be able to explain satisfactorily to the landlord.  
  
"Tell me, Duo," comes the whisper in my head. Echoing the one at my door.  
  
"Feels so good I can't _breathe_ \- " I groan. "It's taking me -"  
  
"- to the brink, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah!" I moan aloud now, not caring if it can be heard all the way to the elevator and back again, bouncing off the magnolia-painted walls and the softly-carpeted floor of the corridor. Let the entertainment begin!  
  
Or _finish,_ in some cases…  
  
"How do you think it feels for _me_ , Duo?" His voice is relentless. The tone is something very deep and very raw. "Watching this… hearing your groans… seeing your body shudder like that…"  
  
"Can't - " I whimper. "Can't. Help. That…" The final smoothing over the crown - the final squeeze of my balls. The final _straw_ …  
  
" _Fuck,_ I'm _coming -_ "  
  
_Now!_  
  
Sudden, exquisite _ecstasy_! A yell that I have to clamp back with my hand over my mouth. A slam of my hips, hard against the wall - a weakening of already shaky legs, as I start to sink slowly down to a crouching pile of boneless limbs. My cock still throbbing inside my hand, still bursting its seed out in hot, happy spurts. My fingers sticky, my groin aching with aftershock, my head swimming.  
  
It's just a whirl of feelings and emotions. Of reaction - of instinct - of heart-stopping madness.  
  
Of true, unadulterated, self-obsessed pleasure!  
  
I sigh. Words fail me.  
  
The sound of the key in the lock grates in my ears; it clashes with the whispers of blood that I can hear; with the murmurs of gratification I'm sure I've _earned_. It's some kind of reminder of Real Life - and not entirely welcome, perhaps.  
  
Heero steps over my sprawled legs and leans down over me. He looks kinda flushed, too. I gaze up at him through eyes fogged with passion and bemusement. He just grins.  
  
"I've got the key too, remember? Just in case."  
  
_Just in case…_  
  
He reaches out a strong hand and I let him lift me to my feet. If I take any further steps I'll fall over my own ass, hobbled as I am by the pool of clothing at my ankles.  
  
But then, I don't intend to take any more steps without help. I slump against the broad chest and lift my sweat-soaked face up to his. For a kiss. His hand slides round the back of my clammy neck, and he grants my silent request without question - without hesitation. His tongue is fast and slick, and joyously familiar with the inside of my mouth.  
  
"God," I groan.  
  
His breath is shortening. "Was it good, Duo? Did you surrender to it completely - did you _love_ it as much as you always do?"  
  
I stare into the dark, dilated eyes. "Yeah," I grin, suddenly. "Sure I loved it! But you know I love it all the more -"  
  
His eyes fasten on mine.  
  
"- when you talk me through it like that!"  
  
The triumphant _expression can't be mistaken. I sigh as if reluctant, when really I reckon I'm the true winner.  
  
"Just like you _always_ do on Tuesdays!"  
  
End  
  
***  
  
Little Pink Thing / XTC  
  
_Anytime you rise, I'm here,_  
_And I'm crazy for you pink thing._  
 _You make me want to laugh,_  
 _You make me want to cry,_  
 _When I stroke your head I feel a hundred heartbeats high,_  
 _Pink thing._  
 _I want to take you out and show you round the world,_  
 _Pink thing it'll be ok._  
 _If I could only wake you from your slumber curled,_  
 _Pink thing what would straight folks say?_  
 _That man isn't fit to enter heaven._  
 _That man is a sinner,_  
 _Ever burning in disgrace._  
 _Pink thing, spit in my face,_  
 _I'd love you for it._  
 _Anytime you call, I'll fall,_  
 _Into madness for you pink thing._  
 _You make me want to live._  
 _You make me want to die._  
 _And when I stroke your head I feel a hundred heartbeats high,_  
 _Pink thing._  
 _I want to take you out and show you to the girls,_  
 _Pink thing they're a whole new tribe._  
 _If you could only see the way the way the gingham swirls,_  
 _Pink thing it's a whole new vibe._  
 _That man isn't fit to be a father._  
 _That man is a sinner,_  
 _'fore they cast me down to die,_  
 _Pink thing, spit in my eye,_  
 _I'd love you for it._  
 _Yes, I'd love you for it._  
 _Anytime you rise, I'm here,_  
 _And I'm crazy for you pink thing._  
 _You make me want to laugh,_  
 _You make me want to cry,_  
 _When I stroke your head I feel a hundred heartbeats high,_  
 _Pink thing._  
 _Hundred heartbeats high,_  
 _Pink thing._  
 _Hundred heartbeats high._  
 _I want to introduce you,_  
 _Take you to the brink thing._  
 _I want to introduce you,_  
 _Tell me what you think thing. I want to introduce you,_  
 _Make that missing link thing._  
 _Don't you think it's time you met some female pink thing?_  
 _You make me want to laugh,_  
 _You make me want to cry,_  
 _So why is it I'm happy when there's tears down in your eye?_  
 _Little pink thing._


End file.
